


Scarf

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, Knitting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Sam gives Gadreel his Christmas present.





	Scarf

Sam awkwardly thrusts the box at Gadreel. “Merry Christmas.” His heart pounds in his ears.

Gadreel takes it. “Am I to wait until Christmas morning to open it? I understand that is the tradition for gifts given in December.”

“No, you can open it now.” Sam doesn’t know if he can wait until Christmas morning. He's already anxious enough about whether or not Gadreel will like his present. Better to find out now than to spend another week worrying about it.

Gadreel unwraps it agonisingly slowly, like he's trying not to tear the paper. Sam fidgets with the cuffs of his sleeves and silently urges him to open it faster.

“Oh, Sam.” Gadreel lifts a thick purple and grey scarf out of the box and stares at it in wonder. “Did you make this yourself?”

“Yeah.” Spent hours lovingly knitting every inch of it. “I wasn't really sure what to get you, but I know you like to go outside in the morning, and I know it can get pretty cold, so, uh, yeah.”

“I love it.” He rubs it between his thumb and forefinger. “It's so  _ soft _ .”

“I wasn't sure you'd like it,” Sam admits.

“It's from you. How can I not like it?”

Sam blushes and ducks his head. He doesn't know what to say.

Gadreel clears his throat. “I… I would not mind if you were to join me. In the mornings. When I go outside.”

Sam breaks out in a smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I'd like that too.”

If they hold hands the first morning they spend together, well, that's no one's business but their own.


End file.
